


Gotcha

by Clockwork



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Halloween, RP based, Rivarly, cute fluff, trixie always win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Based on a crossover wherein Chloe meets a wonderful dressed man who happens to be a bank robber and career criminal. It's all new to them but they're working on actually making something work. Not everyone is happy about that.





	Gotcha

Seth is still not convinced him truly won when he played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Maze for the right to take Trixie trick or treating. Not that he didn’t want to, and wanted the right to be the one to take her. But then he had gotten Maze pissed at him, and he was going to pay for that sooner than later, he knew.

Then, only as her parting shot to get her first blow against him, Maze pointed out that Trixie was not happy with being a witch, and he had an hour to fix things. Laughing the way she was made him realize she had known about this for a while, and that maybe, just maybe, she’d been through this before.

And then, because life just couldn’t be that easy, while he’s going through Chloe’s closet and seeing what he can find, Trixie comes to the door.

“I don’t want to go trick or treating.”

Turning, he stared at her for a long time, not saying a word. Folding his arms without saying a word, just staring at her. “Okay. I’ll bite. Why not? If it’s about the costume..”

“No, it’s not. It’s about trick or treating is for babies.”

A brow arched, head canting slightly. Part of him really wanted to agree with her. He and Richie had been tossed out most Halloween nights, told not to come back for a few hours, and they had mostly stolen candy from others rather than actually trick or treating. So, he can’t say she’s wrong. He just won’t say it to her.

“Okay. I mean, it is hauling in free candy and then us trying to eat as much as we can before your mom gets home, but okay. What should we do instead?”

“Well….”

And with that well he should have known this was going to get bad. He should have said no then, and put her in that damn nylon black dress and pointy hat with green yarn hair and taken her out for free candy and gotten in trouble for letting her eat herself into a coma, and maybe even gotten her chocolate cake for good measure. 

It would have gotten him in so much less trouble than dressing her like him in a pair of black flared hem leggings and a white button down shirt and black sweater. A lot less trouble than catching an uber to the address she gave him without looking up details about this place. It was a place the other kids were going to, she had said her friends would be there. Now standing on the side of the road, holding his mini me’s hand, he is realizing just how badly he’s been had. 

Red lights cause a bright, deadly, fiery glow around the front of the building, a long, line snaking around the side of the squat brick building in one of the worst parts of this town. Clowns and carnival types roamed up and down the line, jumping at people and causing many to scream and shriek, sending up a riotous voice of fear that nearly drowned out the music.

“Are you kidding me? What the hell, Trix?!”

“I told you it was a haunted house,” she said, tugging at his hand.

“You said it was a haunted house your friends were going to. You expect me to believe your friends are here?”

It’s a horror house. It’s jump scares and screams, and he hears some gun shots and he’s not sure if it’s from inside or around the neighborhood, and he suddenly wonders if there’s a metal detector on the door because he’s not sure he’s getting in if there is.

If they go inside at all.

“My friends are coming here. Come on, Seth. You said you’d take me and I really want to go and see the scary things. I love scary things.” She pauses and then, because she’s just that good. “Maze would take me. She did the coolest scary makeup last year and if she didn’t have plans, she would totally be here.”

Plans. Right. At least she’d told Trixie that and not that he hadn’t been willing to go with her take her out. Mostly because he is kind of… skittish, call it skittish around her. It’s like she’s looking into his soul sometimes, and he’s not sure he likes what she’s seeing. 

But she is good, he’ll give her that. Trixie is like a tiny little Seth with smarter moves, and a cuteness he never had going for him. 

“Well… Maze isn’t here.”

Yeah, that sounded lame to his ears as well.

“If she was though…”

Even as he’s thinking it over, she’s tugging at his hand once more and he’s sliding forward. Not eager, not quickly, but not fighting her either. The sounds surround them, loud and painful and dangerous. If nothing else, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to hear if someone was sneaking up on them. He can’t hear the gunshots anymore, and he’s not sure if that’s good or bad. But then he really can’t hear much of anything over that music and the screams. Not even Trixie’s voice as he realizes she’s speaking to him. 

Dropping down to one knee, he leans in closer to her to pick up that sweet, but oh so determined voice.

“So? Are we going?”

“Okay, Trixie, I’m going to tell you something. There’s a lot of things in this world that I will face for you. Bad men I will finish for you. I will do whatever I can for you, and you have my word on that. The one thing I will not do? Take you somewhere that we both know your mother would have my as… butt for,” he says, intense and direct as he tells her that. “So… I am more than willing to take you out for chocolate cake, and run by the precinct and make all the cops give you whatever treats they have in their desk because you’re looking all cute and pathetic. I am not losing my right to take you out because of that place.”

She just stares at him. 

“So… we got a deal?”

“I get a whole chocolate cake to myself?”

Seth pauses a moment, considering that deal before nodding. “A whole cake. From a fancy bakery with chocolate ganache and shaved chocolate all over the outside of it. And? I’ll make you chocolate chip Mickey Mouse pancakes tomorrow.”

“Minnie mouse. With strawberry bows?”

Seth held up his hand for a high five. “With strawberry bows,” he vowed.

Just as her hand hit his, there was a bright light, several of them. A series of flashes, and he looked up, expecting to see some girls catching a few selfies before heading into the haunted house.

What he sees instead is someone standing a few feet away in slinky leather that tightly hugs a form Seth knows well enough. Even if he can’t see her face for a moment due to the camera. As she lowers it though, even with the makeup she’s wearing that is really damn good he has to admit, he knows who it is. Maze. Maze catching a picture of him and Trixie framed with the haunted house behind them, obviously celebrating something. He doesn’t even need to hear her to know those word she says. It’s easy enough to read.

Gotcha.  
“Well shit,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. 

For a minute he considers just buying the damn tickets and going inside. If Chloe’s going to be shown pictures that make it look like they went anyway, why not take her and win her over with that? Except for one thing. He knew it would be wrong, and it could hurt her, and much as he wanted to stay on Trixie’s good side so he could keep dating Chloe?

He realized that he would rather be kicked out of their life than risk hurting Trixie with the nightmares that place could give her. He actually cared more about her than trying to win a place in their life. He wouldn’t be that man, being abusive like his old man, even if it was in ways that Trixie might never realize were abuse.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, frowning at that word.

“Nothing. Just realized that it might be too late to find a bakery, so you might just have to settle for us going to the store and then making our own.”

“I still get waffles tomorrow?”

He nodded. “You still get waffles.”

“To the store then!”

He stood, sighing heavily and glad then for the music and she couldn’t hear him. 

“To the store.”


End file.
